Kamen Rider Hunter
by Toolazy2write
Summary: Kamen Rider AU. Long ago a lone Warrior stood against the forces of Grimm only to vanish when the fighting was over. Twenties years later a new hero is needed to protect the people. Can Jaune be this hero, can he become the next Kamen Rider?
1. The Legend Lives

**Hey there folks, it's Toolazy2write here.**

 **While it's been a bit of awhile since I put out anything (it's so hard to keep regular updates while working), but this story combines a lot of things I really like, Arkos, fast paced action, and most important of all KAMEN RIDER.**

 **I mean what's not to love about the franchise. It's only been about two years since my buddy converted me to Rider fandom, but I've marathoned through series after series since then. I just can't get enough. My favorite being Fourze, W, and Drive with special mention to Gaim so expect heavy influences.**

 **So when I sat down to work on something more purely Arkos than my other more popular story (Coco and Honey, give it a peak if you're bored) I thought why not find a way to shove in a decent portion of Kamen Rider into the mix.**

 **Well enough of me talking...at least til the blurb at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and Kamen Rider is owned by Toei corporation...If I owned them there'd be a RWBY/Fourze crossover right now.**

* * *

There was once a time when the lands of Remnant were at peace and the kingdoms of man lived in harmony. But that time has long since been closed thanks to The Creatures of Grimm. No one knows where they came from or even what manner of creature they truly were, just that their only goal seemed to be the destruction of all mankind. The kingdoms of man rose up against The Grimm as best they could, raising armies of their bravest and mightiest warriors, but as the battles raged on the tolls of war weighed almost too heavy for the forces of man to bear. One by one settlements, villages, and even cities fells to the tide of the Creatures of Grimm. It seemed that fate had all but drawn the curtain on the history of man.

That is until a hero emerged.

Much like The Grimm no one knew where this man came from or from where he derived his awesome power, but as the number of his victories grew and the tales of his heroism spread humanity soon came to regard his name with honor and praise so strong that it would be forever remembered throughout the annals of history.

The Kamen Rider.

Under the banner of this masked savior humanity was able to rally back against The Grimm, taking back lands and cities many had thought forever lost. But then finally at the height of humanity's greatest and most hard fought victory Kamen Rider, the hero and protector of the people, vanished over the horizon never to be seen again.

With the threat of The Grimm pushed back humanity was once more able to return to peace, but humanity was still gripped by the fear that someday the beasts would rise up to finish the war they'd started. To protect themselves and honor the memory of their once great protector the kingdoms of man began training their children in the ways of combat and war.

To this day the Creatures of Grimm have yet to reemerge and the legend of The Kamen Rider lives on in the hearts of the people as does his legendary battle cry.

HENSHIN!

 _ **20 years later…..**_

It was a beautiful day in Vale as Pyrrha Nikos made her way to school. Occasionally she'd pass a group of students and catch brief glimpses of their conversations which would sadly more often than not shift to the subject of her before she'd passed out of ear shot, but today she didn't have time for that. Today the redheaded amazon was too absorbed in thoughts of schoolwork, training, and her rather all-encompassing extracurricular activities. That is until a loud wailing cry pulled her from her thoughts.

Pyrrha looked up and there across the way was a young girl, no more than five or six years old, bawling her little eyes out. Of course Pyrrha's first instinct was to go help the child but before she could make a move to cross the street a yellow topped blur pushed past her muttering a clumsy. "Excuse me, sorry." When Pyrrha collected herself she saw a tall blonde boy kneeling down and doing his best to console the girl. " _That's strange._ " Pyrrha thought to herself. " _He's wearing our uniform, but I don't think I've ever seen him before._ " While she was thinking this the boy seemed to have managed to calm the girl down and began leading her away. Pyrrha considered following them but unfortunately her scroll began to buzz. The alarm vibrated as a reminder to her that she still needed to stop by the school's main office before classes today. When she looked back up the boy and girl were gone so she decided to continue making her way towards the campus at a somewhat quicker pace. " _Hmm, maybe I should keep an eye out for him once I get to school._ "She thought to herself.

 _ **At that same time at an undisclosed location….**_

The room was dark and ominously silent as a sharply dressed man wandered in. He knew his employer had a flare for the dramatics, but personally he'd rather not deal with them himself. But still a job was a job after all. He paused to light his cigar with a battered looking zippo and took a minute to appreciate what little of the art he could see decorating the walls of the dimly lit room. Most seemed to depict scenes from the wars with The Grimm, more accurately they depicted scenes of The Grimm beating back or outright defeating the human warriors. They were a tad morbid for his tastes but he guessed there was really no accounting for that when dealing with art.

"Roman." A voice called to him from the shadows. "Is everything proceeding according to plan?"

The red haired criminal merely turned in the direction of his shadow cloaked employer and grinned. "Well boss it took some doing, seeing as how we had to nab most of the essentials from all over town on such short notice." He jabbed playfully. Unfortunately he knew by now his benefactor did not share his glib sense of humor, he could almost feel them glaring at him from the shadows. "But now we're back on schedule. In a few hours everything will be ready for next stage of the plan."

"Good, everything is falling into place. Make sure nothing gets in the way of our plans." The voice barked. "I will not broker any failure."

"Wouldn't think of it." Roman said giving a theatrical bow before hearing the sound of his mysterious employer exiting the room. Roman let out an unenthused sigh. "There's just no respect for craft these day I guess." He mussed before making his own exit, twirling his cane as he went.

 _ **Back in Vale….**_

"Mommy!"

"Sweetie! I was so worried!"

Jaune smiled to himself as he watched the mother and child embrace one another. Sure he hadn't planned on helping a lost child find her mother this morning, but he was more than happy to be of assistance.

"Thank you so much young man." The mother said looking back up at him. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No, no, it's fine ma'am. I'm really just glad I could help." Jaune reassured the woman. "Plus it wasn't really any trouble, it was on my way to school."

"Well either way thank you again." The mother said before looking at her watch. "But you should probably be getting to school now."

Jaune just chuckled and reached for his Scroll. "Oh don't worry ma'am I still have plenty of time." He said before checking the time. "Oh no I'm so gonna be late!" Jaune cried as he saw the time, immediately turning back the way he came and sprinting off. "Now Molly remember not to wander away from your mommy!" He shouted to the girl over his shoulder almost as an afterthought.

"Okay Mister, I will!" The girl called back giggling as Jaune nearly tripped as he toppled through some trashcan while trying to round the corner.

" _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Way to go Jaune, it's only your first day at one of the best combat schools in the kingdom and you're already going to be late!_ " Jaune mentally berated himself as he rushed towards the school. It wasn't until now that Jaune realized just how on edge he was as he just barely managed to clear a low garden wall in one leap, stumbling wildly as his foot clipped the edge. He'd always dreamed of attending a school like Beacon, he never even thought he'd get the chance to even take one of their entrance exams. But here he was, transferring into one, and to Beacon no less. He was now one step closer to realizing his dream of becoming a great warrior like his idol, The Kamen Rider. Jaune grinned as he rounded another corner, there it was, the school entrance. He was gonna make it.

"Look out!"

Jaune had all of two seconds to register the cry coming from his left before he was crashed into by a red topped blur and sent sprawling in a tangle of limbs to the harsh pavement. After they'd managed to skid to a halt the body on top of him let out a muffled groan. "Ugh…that hurt."

Jaune just moaned. "You're telling me."

 _ **The headmaster's office a few moments prior**_ …..

"Ah Pyrrha, I'm glad you could make it." Professor Ozpin greeted warmly from his spot by the window that overlooked the campus below while he enjoyed his coffee.

"It was no trouble at all Professor." Pyrrha assured with a slight bow still getting caught up in her habit for etiquette despite the considerable amount time she'd spent assisting the Professor.

The old gentleman turned towards her with a warm smile. "I would like to commend you on your fervor in completing your extracurricular duties of late."

"Thank you sir, but I'm just trying to do my part." Pyrrha blushed a little at the praise. "I've just about compiled a list of candidates from amongst the second and third year students."

"Very good Miss Nikos." Ozpin assured. "But there's something else I'd like you to look into for the time being."

"What is it sir?"

"We have a new student arriving today, one that I have high hopes for." Ozpin paused turning back towards the window as sipped from his mug. "I'd like you to keep an eye on them and…evaluate their potential." He said spying the boy as he crashed to the ground just outside the gates.

 _ **Back to outside the school gates….**_

"Oof, sorry about that." The girl on top of Jaune apologized once she'd managed to push herself off of the prone boy. "Hey, I don't recognize you, are you new?" The girl asked. Jaune was finally able to get a look at her. She had dark hair with crimson playing at its tips and looked a little too young to actually be wearing the beacon uniform she had on under her unzipped track jacket. Before he could answer her the first bell of the day rang and a look of pure terror played across her face. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Sorry gotta go! Talk to you later maybe, bye!" She squealed desperately all at once before shooting off towards the school at incredible speed.

Jaune took all of a second to marvel at the girl's impressive speed before the implications of the bell hit and he scrambled to his feet and made a bee line to the office all the while muttering curses under his labored breath. Jaune managed to make it to the office with just enough time to spare and let them know who he was between gasps and attempts to gulp down air. A very bored secretary at the front desk just huffed, handed him his schedule with a brief set of directions to his first class, then pointed to the clock and told him to hurry.

Luckily Jaune had managed to catch what could loosely be defined as his second wind and made yet another mad dash for his homeroom which just so happened to be halfway across the building from the front office. He was just barely able to make it in the door as the final bell rang.

"Ah, Mister Arc! Right on time! I admire your sense of punctuality!" A jittery man with disheveled green hair, thick glasses, and an odd assortment of mismatched and unkempt clothes greeted at the head of the class. By process of elimination Jaune guessed he had to be the homeroom teacher.

"Um, yeah thanks?" Jaune managed to get out between gasps. It was then he became aware of the fact that all eyes in the class were on him and he had to fight through the mini-stagefright induced panic attack that was starting to seize his incredibly fatigued brain. The hyper man that was apparently the teacher did not help with this.

"Okay class I would like your full attention! We have a new student joining us today! So I hope that you will all greet him with open arms as well as give him your undivided attention at the moment!" The teacher announced while darting around the front of the class. Somehow he'd managed to write out Jaune's name on the blackboard as well before popping up behind him and putting a surprisingly strong gripped hand on his shoulder. "So my boy why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class!"

Jaune really didn't like being in the spot light. Actually scratch that, he really, really, really hated being in the spot light. And now that he standing right smack dab in the middle of the proverbial mother of all spot lights he decided to try and make this brief and hopefully get through the day without any more mishaps. "H-hey, I'm Jaune. My family just moved here from out in the country. I always wanted to come to a school like Beacon so I'm really looking forward to starting my training here today." Jaune just kind of stood there for a moment after that as an awkward silence set in. Luckily for him the teacher was quick to fill the void he'd left in the conversation.

"Ah, short and to the point! A sign of true determination!" He said as he zipped about with a coffee mug he pulled from who knows where. "Now let's get you seated! There seems to be an open seat near the back there!" He pointed near the far right corner of the room by the windows where Jaune noticed the red coated girl from before who was waving earnestly at him now. "Ah, it seems you're already acquainted with Miss Rose! Excellent! Already making friends on your first day here, you'll do just fine!" The teacher assured before zipping behind the podium where he began preparing his notes as Jaune headed towards the back of the class.

"Hey, you're that guy who ran into me this morning." The girl in the red jacket declared as Jaune took his seat.

"Yeah, hey wait a minute you're the one who ran into me." Jaune corrected making the smaller girl puff out her cheeks in a pout.

They argued back and forth for a few moments about who really ran into who. "Okay okay, how about we both just ran into each other." The younger girl finally proposed.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Jaune finally agreed. "I'm Jaune by the way." He introduced extending a hand.

"Ruby Rose at your service." The girl answered with a big smile shaking his hand. "Welcome to Beacon. We can be new kid buddies, I was kind of getting tired of being the only one." She joked. The two chatted for the remainder of class paying little attention to the announcements or the fact that a few seats away a certain redhead was watching them intently. Well, watching one of them intently at least.

Once the bell had rung the students started milling out of the classroom. Jaune thought it would be a good idea to tag along with Ruby who was looking over his schedule at the moment. "Hey cool, we're in most of each other's classes."

"Great, I didn't really have time to look around while I was running around the school earlier." Jaune said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Jaune, I've got your back. New kids gotta stick together right? Ooh, there's Weiss!" Ruby said pointing down the hall where a short white haired girl with an interesting ponytail was conversing with a taller redheaded girl wearing some kind of bronze circlet. "We're like total besties, she just doesn't want to admit it yet." Ruby explained dragging Jaune with her to say hello. "Weiss, hey Weiss!"

Down the hall Weiss hissed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before turning towards the source of the noise. "Yes Ruby, hello, what do you want?"

"Aw don't be that way." Ruby teased with a big smile. "Anyway I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, say hi Jaune!" Ruby introduced gesturing between the two.

Remembering his father's words Jaune put on the best confident persona he could muster. "Hi, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He said extending a hand and adding a wink for flare which only made Weiss cringe.

"The new transfer student, indeed. Weiss, Weiss Schnee." Weiss said with all the usual politeness she could muster as she shook the boy's hand.

"Wait, Schnee? As in THE Schnees?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Yes, yes, as in the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss sighed.

"That's so cool." Jaune gushed.

"Yes, thank you. And of course this is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said gesturing to the girl standing next to her.

"Hello there." She greeted warmly with a wave.

"Hey, sup?" Jaune said returning her smile.

"Sup? SUP? This is THE Pyrrha Nikos you're talking to!" Weiss complained poking an aggressive finger into a very confused Jaune's chest.

"Pyrrha Who-now?" Jaune just asked not sure what was going on.

"Oh, here we go again." Ruby sighed shaking her head.

"Pyrrha Nikos, top of our class? Four time winner of Mistral's famous mock combat tournament? Professor Ozpin's personal protégé? That Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss listed off.

"Hello again." Pyrrha chimed in unhelpfully while still trying to be cordial.

"Sorry, never heard of her. Wait! You know Professor Ozpin!?" Jaune gasped.

"Oh yes, I suppose so." Pyrrha said before Jaune excitedly took her hands in his own surprising the amazon.

"I never met anyone who knew someone famous before." Jaune said with amazement.

"But she's someone famous!" Weiss protested as the next bell rang.

"C'mon Jaune, we don't wanna be late for class…again." Ruby said tugging on Jaune's sleeve.

"Right, okay um, talk to you guys later." Jaune said before following Ruby down the hall.

"Ye-yeah, talk to you later." Pyrrha called after them with a wave unsure of why she suddenly felt so self-conscious.

"Can you believe that dolt Pyrrha? Pyrrha?" Weiss tried to get the attention of the redheaded girl but Pyrrha all of a sudden seemed lost in thought.

 _ **Later that day after the school had let out….**_

Pyrrha had spent most of the day observing Jaune. It hadn't been much trouble really as it seemed they shared all the same classes, something she expected Ozpin had a hand in orchestrating. Still he seemed to be a genuinely nice person, if not a little clumsy and somewhat awkward, but she couldn't really gauge if he had the same merits as the other students she'd selected as candidates. She did make note of when he almost stood up for Ruby when Cardin Winchester had knocked her to the ground while barging through the halls with his lackeys between third and fourth period, but Ruby had insisted he not for some reason or another. All and all though she'd still hadn't managed to find anything conclusive to report to the Professor. "Hello again." She called out to the blond boy as he passed by her walking towards the school gate.

"Oh hey. Pyrrha right?" Jaune said turning to the redhead as she jogged up beside him.

"That's right. Heading home already?"

"Yeah, we only just got into town a few days ago. There's still some unpacking left to do." Jaune sighed not looking forward to helping his sisters go through even more boxes of clothes back at the house.

"Oh, have you at least had time to get a feel for the city?" Pyrrha asked nicely.

"Nah, not really, aside from checking out a few of the take-out places near our new place." Jaune explained making a mental note to run by that noodle stand later tonight.

"That's a shame, if you'd like we're not far Main Street. I could give you a brief tour if you'd like." Pyrrha offered offhandedly.

Jaune paused for a minute, considering the offer. After a few second he smiled at her making heat suddenly rise to Pyrrha's cheeks. "Sure why not, I have some time to kill."

"Great, just follow me." Pyrrha said happily leading the way. This was perfect, now she would have a much easier time observing Jaune and seeing what the Professor saw in the boy. That was totally the only reason she was doing this. Yep, totally.

 _ **On a rooftop looking out over Main Street….**_

Roman puffed on his cigar looking out on the bustling crowd below as they walked in and out of shop, congregated in the square, or just continued on their commute back home from work. All were blissfully unaware of what they had in store. His Scroll chimed in his pocket alerting him to a new text. He opened it to find a message from Neo. "Ah is everything ready?" He mused aloud. The text was comprised of just two emoji, a winking smiley face and a thumbs up. "Well at least she's saving us a fortune on our texting rates." He joked to himself as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black remote with a large red button. "Time for the festivities to begin." He grinned.

 _ **Back with Pyrrha and Jaune….**_

Pyrha led the blond boy through the bustling shopping district pointing out restaurants, cafes, and different shops as they went. Jaune could only marvel, he'd never seen building this big back in his home town.

"Are you hungry Jaune?" Pyrrha asked after showing him one of her favorite stores.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for some food." Jaune said thinking back to the small sandwich he'd had for lunch.

"I know a nice ice cream place just down the street." Pyrrha began when suddenly out of nowhere the world erupted into a warzone. Everything was in chaos as explosions ripped through cars and store fronts. Both the young students were taken off their feet by one of the blasts and were hurled yards away as pedestrians screamed and fled in panic.

 _ **Back on the roof top….**_

Roman smirked in satisfaction as everything went off without a hitch. "Alright boys, dinner is served." He chuckled as he watched the next phase of the plan already begin to unfurl.

 _ **Back on the street….**_

Jaune groaned as he tried to get back up. He could hardly hear anything over the painfully loud ringing in his ear and every part of his body ached and throbbed. Finally he managed to make it to his feet and started trying to take in everything. It was chaos everywhere with people in every direction screaming for help and looking for loved ones. That was Jaune remembered Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Can you hear me!" He screamed scanning the area as the ringing in his ears finally began to die down.

"Jau…Jaune…" She called to him, coughing from the thick wafting smoke.

Jaune found her a little ways away. Her legs were pinned under a heavy looking hunk of debris but otherwise besides a few scrapes she looked okay. "Pyrrha, are you okay?" He checked worriedly.

"I'm… _cough_ …I'm fine. But I can't move my legs." Pyrrha wheezed struggling to try and pull her legs from rubble.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I've got this." Jaune reassured scanning the area for anything that could help. He settled on a thick metal rod and a hunk of masonry which he used to help wedge the rod under the debris pinning Pyrrha. "Alright Pyrrha, be ready to crawl out of there okay."

"Thank you…Jaune."

"Don't thank me just yet, okay one…two…three!" Jaune shouted putting all his strength into it as he managed to lift rubble from Pyrrha's legs allowing her to free herself. Jaune collapsed next to her once she was out huffing with exertion. Pyrrha's legs weren't in as bad a shape as Jaune had feared, but it still didn't look like she'd be doing any running any time soon. Before they could say anything to one another they heard a scream that managed pierce through the deafening chaos.

"RUN! IT'S THE GRIMM!"

Like swarm of pestilence they rushed from the dark corners and the alleyways into the streets. Vicious black beasts with horrible white bones protruding from their bodies. The two students could only watch in horror as they struck down the civilians as they rampaged wildly through the area. A scream nearby caught their attention as a mother and child tried to flee from a stalking Grimm.

"Pyrrha hide, I'll try to buy some time!" Jaune grabbed the discarded rod and charged towards the Grimm.

"No Jaune wait!" Pyrrha called after him. She reached around her back for her bag but found nothing. "Oh no, where's my bag, where is it?" She gasped searching the debris.

Jaune leapt at the Grimm just as it had cornered the mother and child swinging down the rod down with all his might at the side of the Grimm's head. "Get out of here!" He cried at the two before getting the beast's attention with another blow. "C'mon ugly over here!"

He now had the Grimm's undivided attention as it turned towards him. He recognized its shape from the history books, it was a Beowolf, but he never really imagined they'd be so big, this one in particular towered at least a full foot and a half taller then him. The beast started to lumber towards him with deep snarling growl and contempt in its seething red eyes. Jaune steeled himself and charged the Grimm once more only this time it was ready for him, blocking his blow with one arm and batting him away with a swipe from its massive claws. Jaune hit the ground hard reeling from the blow as his weapon rolled out of his reach. The Beowolf let out a triumphant howl as it began stalking slowly up to him. Jaune couldn't help but be scared. There he was, weaponless and staring down a huge monster that was literally feeding off his fear, was this really how it all ended?

His thoughts were cut off by a loud battle cry as Pyrrha took a diving leap through the air and sunk Jaune's discard rod through the Grimm's neck from behind driving it to the ground just in front of Jaune.

"Holy crap Pyrrha that was amazing!" Jaune cried rushing to catch the tired girl as she collapsed off the beast. "Oh no, your legs! Are you alright? Can you move?"

"Listen Jaune…we need to…hurry." Pyrrha managed to get out through labored breath as she slung her backpack off her shoulder. "If we're going to save these people you're going to need this." She explained reaching into her bag and pulling out a small metal case which she shoved into Jaune's hands.

Jaune carefully set her down before opening the case. Inside was a strange device and some kind of crystal orb. The device looked like an upside down trapezoid with a tube in the middle with a little window at the bottom and three switches, one on each side and one on the center of the tube. The Crystal looked to be made of a clear substance that glowed faintly yellow with some kind of insignia in the center, it looked somewhat like the pictures and paintings he'd seen of the Kamen Rider's mask. "We don't have much time, put it on." Pyrrha said reaching into the case and grabbing the device before placing it in front of his waist. Like magic a belt materialized out of the device and cinched itself around his waist.

"Pyrrha! What is this? What's going on?" Jaune pleaded grabbing at the device.

"Jaune listen! Do you trust me?" Pyrrha asked looking up at him with a mix of hope and concern in her emerald eyes. She'd hoped that the Professor was right about him, this was really their last hope right now.

Jaune looked down at the injured girl before him. This was all so crazy, less than an hour ago she was just a friend of Ruby's friend he'd met between classes and now she was asking him to trust her with their lives. He was more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life as howls of the Grimm filled the air interspersed with the screams of the people. All he could think was " _What would the Kamen Rider do?_ " and like that he had his answer. "Alright Pyrrha I trust you." He said taking her hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Pyrrha smiled up at him briefly before reaching into the case and pulling out the crystal. "Now take the Aura Core and place it into the entry slot." She directed handing the orb to Jaune. He followed her instructions and slid the orb into the tube. Once inside there was a loud charging sound and the Orb began to glow brightly. " _I can't believe it, it's actually activating. The Professor was right._ " Pyrrha thought as the light caught the eye of another Beowolf. It growled before charging at them from the other end of the plaza. Jaune saw this and stood up, positioning himself between the charging Grimm and Pyrrha.

"What's next Pyrrha?" Jaune shouted not looking away from the approaching Grimm.

"Flip the right switch. Then the left. Then finally the center." Pyrrha instructed forcing herself to a seated position.

"Okay." Jaune answered. " _Here goes nothing._ " He flipped the first switch and a loud synthesized voice cried out from the belt.

 **READY!**

He flipped the second switch and the voice called out once more.

 **SET!**

Jaune locked eye with the Grimm as it closed in on them. He steeled himself, preparing for whatever mystery would happen next. He placed his hands on top of one another and positioned them high over the final switch. Still he decided if he had to go out fighting he might as well have some cool last words. So as the Grimm closed in on him he slammed his hands down throwing the switch as he cried.

"HENSHIN!"

 **THE HUNT. IS. ON!**

The belt cried out as a blinding flash and wave of force burst from it. The Beowolf was shot back by the blast, impaling it on some jutting rebar of some nearby debris killing it instantly. The rest of the Grimm all turned towards the source of the light as it enveloped Jaune. Pyrrha could only sit and watch as the light faded and where Jaune once stood there now stood and armored clad warrior. "I-it worked….It actually worked!" Pyrrha cheered.

 _ **Up on the roof top….**_

Roman watched in sheer amazement as his cigar fell from his mouth. "You have got to be kidding me."

 _ **Back in the square….**_

"Whoa, what just happened? Wait…What am I wearing?" Jaune cried as he looked at his hands only to find them as well as the rest of him was covered in some kind of armored combat suit. He looked down around and found a piece of broken glass to check his reflection. He now stood there in full white and silver armor with gold accents, a long billowing white and gold scarf, and what seemed to be something strapped to his back. But what shocked him the most was the helmet he was wearing. It looked just like the one Kamen Rider used to wear except this one was white with what looked like a knight's helm coming out of the top.

Jaune was pulled from his thought by a cry from Pyrrha. "Jaune look out!" She yelled as another Beowolf lunged at him from the side. Jaune was caught off guard and could only manage to swing out his arm in a feeble attempt to keep the beast at bay. The blow connected hard with the Grimm's chest and sent it flying back writhing in pain from the blow.

"Whoa, did…did I just do that." Jaune marveled only for another Grimm to try and flank him. Jaune spun around faster than he could believe and hurled his fist at the beast. His fist collided with the Beowolf's face, shattering the Grimm's bone like mask before crashing into the face beneath sending it flying even farther than the last. "This is awesome!" Jaune cheered pumping his fist in excitement. It was then another Grimm came stomping down the street towards the other end of the plaza. It was like a Beowolf, but three times the size of the others with even more monstrous bone like protrusions sprouting from its back. The Grimm just threw up a hand in the direction of Jaune and Pyrrha and roared, spurring its' fellow Grimm to attack. "Oh crap!" Jaune gasped as a pack of roughly ten or more Beowolves charged at him. "Pyrrha, what do I do here?" He called over his shoulder. Right now she still had way more answers to all of this than he did.

"Use your weapons, they're strapped to your back!" She instructed wondering how he'd yet to notice them.

"Oh, okay!" Jaune reached back and drew a shield from behind his back sporting his family's rainbow shaped crest on the front. Sheathed in the top was a hilt to a sword. " _Awesome, I bet this some super cool laser sword!_ " He thought to himself as he unsheathed the blade. Nope, just a regular sword. But Jaune was not really one to complain at the moment as he met the first of the charging Grimm head on. He threw up the shield blocking the beasts attack before cleaving through it with one swing of his sword. The monster collapsed with black smoke trailing from its wounds. Jaune couldn't believe any of this, it was like some kind of dream as he blocked and weaved his way through the pack's blows steadily striking down Grimm after Grimm with his sword. The hulking Beowolf at the end of the plaza was not pleased by the scene as it watched Jaune cut down the last of its comrades. With a deafening roar the beast lunged at Jaune from across the square. Jaune was only barely able to roll out of the way as the creature landed shattering the pavement below. "Um, Pyrrha!" Jaune called back to his friend while dodging long reaching swipes of the beast's claws. "Any tips on how to take this thing down?" He cried when he found that slashing at the beast's side did little more than fuel its rage.

"Oh, sorry!" She called back realizing she'd become too enraptured in the fight and forgot Jaune still didn't know anything about the belt or its systems. "Get some distance and flip the switches on the sides twice!" She shouted out. "You'll be able to release a charged attack!"

"Gotcha!" Jaune said throwing her a thumbs up. He slashed at the Grimm's arm to get its attention. "C'mon ugly, I know you want a taste!" He taunted. The Beowlf snarled and lunged at him. This was just what Jaune wanted as he rolled out of the way. As he evaded the Beowolf couldn't stop itself from crashing head long into a row of bombed out cars, stunning it for the moment. Jaune put some distance between them before sheathing his sword back in his shield and slinging it back behind his shoulders. " _Alright, here goes nothing…again._ " Jaune thought to himself as he followed Pyrrha's instructions, flipping the switches once, then twice triggering another cry from the belt.

 **FINAL BLOW!**

Again a bright glow encircled Jaune from head to toe. He felt as though he could there was some kind of energy welling up inside him, just looking for a way out. He watched as the Beowolf struggled up to its feet and decided there was only way to finish this fight. He'd read about it over a hundred times in the past. He took a running start at the beast feeling like each step was filled with explosive power before leaping into the air. He flipped with new found agility before readying his strike, a diving kick. The Beowolf had no time to react as Jaune's attack collided with its open chest. The sheer force of the blow erupted outward as Jaune burst through the beast and out to the other side. The Grimm could only groan in a mixture of pain and defeat as it crumpled to its knees before topping over in an explosion of thick black smoke.

As the smoke clear Jaune emerged. He stood there for a moment, letting everything sink in. Then without warning he erupted with joy. "I did it! I won! I beat the Grimm!" He cheered jumping up and down with joy.

 _ **Up on the roof top….**_

Roman clenched his cane in irritation as Neo materialized out of nowhere. She twirled her umbrella in her hand as she sauntered up to the edge of the roof and peered out over all the carnage with a look of childlike bemusement. Roman ignored this and pulled out his Scroll, speed dialing a number before putting it to his ear. He registered the click on the other end of the call and skipped right to the point. "It's Roman. There's been a complication."

His employer on the other end of the line recognized his tone lacked his usual cavalier attitude. This tempered their response quite a bit. "What kind of complication?"

"The kind that wears a mask and a scarf." He retorted before turning and stalking off the roof.

 _ **Back in the square below….**_

Jaune continued to celebrate his victory, really though could you blame him. It was like he was living his dream. And it was all thanks to… "Pyrrha!" He cried remembering his injured friend. Quickly he rushed back over to her to find her looking no worse for the ware, well aside from her earlier injuries. "Pyrrha are you okay, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked afraid to touch her while still transformed. "Um, how do you turn this thing off exactly?"

Pyrrha just laughed and reached up flipping off each of the switches and retrieving the Aura Core through a hatch on the bottom of the tube. Jaune's armor dematerialized in a flash of light leaving him back to his normal school uniform. "I'll be just fine Jaune." She assured placing a hand on his arm. "You did great out there."

Jaune couldn't help but blush, whether it was from the praise or the physical contact he wasn't sure, it was hard to tell with all the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. "Thanks Pyrrha, but what's going on, what were you doing with that belt?" He asked slowly helping her back up to her feet.

"Well Jaune that's a bit of a long story." Pyrrha explained leaning on the boy for support. A strange feeling suddenly seemed to engulf amazon. It felt as if somehow her injuries were beginning to heal on their own. Of course that wasn't the only odd feeling she was experiencing right now, but she was pretty sure both had something to do with how close she was to Jaune at the moment. "But let me congratulate you. You just became the first Kamen Rider in twenty years. How's it fell Kamen Rider Hunter?" She asked jokingly.

Jaune was so surprised he almost dropped the injured girl. Almost.

* * *

 **Well there you go guys.**

 **Wow, I had no idea how much exposition goes into a Kamen Rider story until I had to work my way through writing it all before I could get to the fun actiony bits.**

 **If any of you were curious or wanted a better mental picture of Jaune's drive and Rider form, please let me try to better explain. The driver looks similar to the villain's from OOOs/Fourze crossover just with switches replacing the core medal slots and Jaune's Rider form looks a bit like a cross between W's and Ryuki's base forms. I'll let you figure things out from there.**

 **Truth be told this story really first came into being when on a bored day I realized you could replace all the main Characters in the Fourze cast with characters from RWBY...just think about that and you'll see what I mean.**

 **So hey why don't you just drop me a review, I love hearing from you readers and would love finding out which is your favorite series. I promise I won't even hold it against you if you like Wizard.**

 **Also if you liked this check out my other stories cause I'm always looking for new readers.**

 **Til next time guys.**


	2. Red Riding Wolf

**Hey everyone and welcome back!**

 **I first want to thank everyone who actually stuck around and waited for the second chapter of this, lord knows I made you wait long enough for it. I had no idea when I first started this fic just how much work would have to go into melding elements from RWBY into a Kamen Rider setting, and boy was it ever work. This chapter went through so many different version and revisions that after a while I never thought I would be able to get it out. But finally here we are.**

 **I was happy to get to work influences from so many Rider series into this chapter from Gaim, to OOO's, to even the original 1971 series. I was also so happy to hear from fellow Rider Fans in the reviews for the first chapter and even found one or two who said how I helped get them into watching actual rider shows, which is so cool. But I know by now you'e probably dying to get to the story so I'll leave everything else to the blurb at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth production and Kamen Rider is owned by Toei...if I owned them Hongo Takeshi would be a professor at Beacon.**

* * *

Roman stood in the dimly lit room with grizzly art irritably puffing on his cigar. He scowled as he flicked his ash onto the carpet waiting for his mysterious employer to say something. He could feel his benefactor gazing upon him from the shadows, but this time he could also sense the presence of at least two more pairs of eyes train on him. He wasn't sure if these two new players were aware that he was onto them or if they just didn't care, but the fact that they'd remained silent up until now was putting him on edge. "Are you sure it was him?" Came the familiar dark hum of his employer's voice from the shadows finally breaking the heavy silence.

Roman almost growled in frustration. "Oh maybe you're right, could have been some other guy in a bug-eyed helmet and scarf with who can flip kick through a Grimm." He snapped.

There was another brief silence before the voice spoke again. "This is troubling."

"I think this just makes things more fun." A smug young voice cut-in from another dark corner of the room. "Always wanted to try and kill a Kamen Rider."

"Oh shut up, you should take this seriously." Another hidden voice cut in, this one also young and distinctly female.

"Enough you two." His employer barked with a commanding edge Roman had never heard before. "All this means is we'll have to start moving forward with the next stage of our plan."

Suddenly a light blared to life illuminating a short white pedestal with a small black case perched on top. Taking this as his cue Roman stepped towards the pillar and cautiously opened the case. "No way." Roman gasped as he reverently removed the contents of the case. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked holding up a small chip of what appeared to be ivory with traces of crimson etchings.

"Indeed, fragments of a Grimm bone mask." His employer chuckled darkly. "We've taken great care in procuring them, I trust you know what to do with them."

Roman just marveled as he turned the shard over between his fingers. "I know the plan, you sure these things will work the way you said they will?"

"Of course they will!" Snapped the third voice. "And you better be careful with those, you have no idea how hard those are to come by."

"Tsk, tsk, girlie don't you know who you're talking to?" Roman smirked placing the shard back into the case before closing the lid. "I'm a professional."

 _ **Back in Vale…..**_

Jaune couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was just happening so fast. After a little while Pyrrha's injuries seemed to have healed enough for her to walk on her own and she had led him back towards the school. He didn't question her, she seemed to know what she was doing and he at least still needed to get a few answers about the belt. He was a little surprised when they'd finally managed to get inside the building that Pyrrha led him to a supply closet of all places. He thought it was a bit odd that she seemed to have a key to it as well, but he was even more surprised when she strolled into the cramped little space and walked up to the small dirty sink against the far wall of all things. With a twist of the faucet the room began to shake as the wall behind the sink split open to reveal a hidden room. Pyrrha just stepped in and Jaune followed close behind if only because he'd come this far already. As the wall closed behind them the room began to descend, it was an elevator. "Whoa." Jaune gasped in amazement. "This is crazy."

"I know." Pyrrha giggled. "I felt the same way the first time I saw all this."

"So, uh, where are we going exactly?" Jaune asked realizing that in most situations following a girl you just met into a secret elevator that goes who knows where wasn't exactly the smartest idea.

"I'm taking you to meet someone very important." Pyrrha said obviously enjoying whatever surprise was to come.

Jaune was about to ask some more question when his Scroll began to buzz. Reaching into his pocket his eyes went wide when he looked at the screen to find ten missed calls. All from his mom, "Crap, I totally forgot to call my folks, they must be going crazy right now." Jaune said frantically pressing the accept call butoon. It was barely even a second before Jaune nearly went deaf from his mother screaming into his ear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa mom calm down. I'm fine." Jaune tried to assure. "Yeah, we were down town when it happened, but we're okay now. I'm with my friend now and we're um, at her house right now waiting until we're sure it's safe." He lied figuring it was better than telling her he was on his way to some secret base to find out more about becoming the new Kamen Rider. What struck him as odd was his mom's reaction. "What, no I did mean _her_. Yes mom she is a girl." Jaune sighed. "Wait…are you crying? What do you mean they're tears of joy, actually you know what I don't wanna know. I'll call you when I'm ready to head home." Jaune hurriedly ended the call and tried not to make eye contact with Pyrrha because of the embarrassment. What he didn't see was the faint tint of red coloring the Amazon's cheeks which she herself couldn't really explain. Luckily for the two uncomfortable teens the awkward silence was short lived as the elevator completed its descent. The doors opened to reveal a huge underground bunker lit by buzzing computer banks and bustling machines, but what drew Jaune's eyes was the face on the giant monitor directly ahead of them. "That's General Ironwood, as in head of the Atlesian military General Ironwood." Jaune gasped in amazement.

"Shhhhh!" Pyrrha hushed while pulling Jaune out of the monitor's line of sight. Jaune followed her lead but gave her a questioning look.

"This is serious Oz, give me one good reason I shouldn't mobilize a force and start heading towards Vale within the hour." General Ironwood blustered to a man standing below the monitor.

"I have several actually." The gray haired stated calmly. "Firstly it is entirely unnecessary, we've mobilized troops of our own and have managed to wipe out the few pockets of remaining Grimm within the city, I fear another show of force so soon after the attack will only fuel the panic of our citizens even further." He paused as if to let Ironwood digest what he'd just told him. "More importantly I believe if we were to escalate our military presence it may send whoever orchestrated this attack into hiding."

"Wait, you aren't saying…."

"Indeed I am James, I want to know how these Grimm made it into the city and if there is some person or group behind all of this I want to know how they did it and why."

General Ironwood sighed solemnly. "Alright Oz, I'll see if I can't stall the higher ups, but know that if things start getting out of hand there won't be anything I can do to help you."

"Thank you James. I'll try to keep you appraised with any updates as they come to light."

"Good, but don't think I'm just going to sit idly by on all this." Ironwood added sternly. "I'm going to have a few agents from our Special Operatives Unit look into this on our end and see what they can't turn up."

"I look forward to whatever information you and your men can uncover." The gray haired man stated amicably.

"Funny you should say that Oz." The general said with a curious tone. "Reports are still streaming in even as we speak, but my information specialists noticed an interesting trend that was further confirmed by this." Ironwood pressed a button and a small video popped up in the corner of the screen. The footage was grainy and shaky but Jaune could recognize the unmistakable scene of him delivering a Rider kick to the Beowolf Alpha. "It would seem a bulk of the Grimm were defeated by a lone figure matching the description of The Kamen Rider." General Ironwood said fixing the man he called Oz with a scrutinizing gaze. "But you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

The gray haired man just chuckled at this. "James I can honestly say my days on the battlefield have long since passed."

"I really hope so Oz. We came close to losing you once and I don't ever want to go through that again." The General said somberly before cutting the transmission.

"You two can come out now." The gray haired man called to Jaune and Pyrrha while beckoning them with a wave. "It would seem congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Professor, but why didn't you tell the General about us?" Pyrrha asked stepping out from their hiding place.

"Professor Ozpin!?" Jaune gasped as the older man turned to face them.

"Indeed Mr. Arc." The headmaster grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So you're the guy who made the belt?" Jaune asked awestruck.

"That is correct." The professor said with a nod before turning his gaze to Pyrrha. "And to answer your question Miss Nikos there could be the chance, no matter how slight, that whoever is behind today's attack may have infiltrated ours or the other kingdom's military. It may sound overly cautious, but I would like to wait until we have a better grasp on the situation before we bring James into the fold." He explained.

"But what exactly is all of this?" Jaune asked abruptly while gesturing around at the computers and machines throughout the bunker. "How'd you even make the belt?"

"To best answer your question I think we should start at the beginning." The headmaster gestured to a darkened section of the bunker and snapped his fingers prompting a row floor lights to spring to life lighting the way to a tall standing display case.

"N-no way….that can't be…." Jaune marveled at contents of the case slowly walking towards it. There was no mistaking it even with all the battle damage. Jaune had seen drawings, artist renditions, and even a few paintings of it a hundred times before.

"It is indeed Mr. Arc. That would be my original Kamen Rider battle suit." Professor Ozpin said sounding both a tad proud and wistful as he gazed into the Helmets two large crystalline eyes from where he stood.

"I can't believe I seeing, wait! You were the Kamen Rider!?" Jaune shouted with surprise.

The professor chuckled. "Indeed I was."

"But what happened to you? Why'd you disappear? Why even make the belt if you're already the Kamen Rider?" Jaune blurted out in quick succession as his brain began to run a mile a minute.

"I'm afraid things are not that simple Mr. Arc." The headmaster sighed walking over to the case and placing a hand on the glass. "You see Mr. Arc I am no longer an ordinary human, some thirty years ago during the opening battles of the war with The Grimm I was mortally wounded. The next thing I remember was waking up in a laboratory some months later. There I met with a brilliant scientist who told me how in order to save my life they had to perform an experimental procedure. The procedure had required them to replace a great deal of my body with advanced mechanical and cybernetic implants and I was the first and only surviving test subject. But there was hope with that success. The professor explained that with the help of another of his most recent inventions I may hold the power to help mankind stem the oncoming tide of The Grimm." Professor Ozpin paused, his shoulders sinking slightly before he began again. "Unfortunately with that same hope soon came tragedy. Not long before my training to control my new powers was to be complete the creatures of Grimm found the compound where we had been based and attacked. Even with my new powers I could not save everyone and the professor was among the many to fall that day taking with him the secrets of creating other like myself." Pausing once again Professor Ozpin turned towards Jaune. "It was then I took up my helmet and armor and put to use the powers they'd given me to aid the forces of man in the battle with The Grimm. It was a long fight, but after ten years of hardships we reached our final battle, unfortunately I was gravely wounded in the fight. A large portion of my mechanical organs along with my belt were destroyed in the battle." He said gesturing to the damaged suit within the case. Jaune followed with his eyes to see that the lower portion of the suits chest armor had been destroyed with a large gash-like hole beneath it in the suit's stomach. The belt was similarly damaged, bisected by an angular gash splitting the strange turbine like mechanism in the center. "While I may have survived the battle, with the belt and my internal systems damaged I no longer had the ability to fight as I had as the Kamen Rider."

"But why did you make a new belt instead of fixing your old one." Jaune asked while pulling his own belt from the inside of his jacket.

"Sadly I have tried, but when the professor died his research and the belt's only known schematics were lost with him." Ozpin explained. "I've spent the last twenty years doing everything I could to reverse engineer a new belt. What you hold in your hands right now Mr. Arc is the culmination of my efforts, I call it the Hunter System." He said holding out his hand. After a brief moment Jaune realized the professor's intention and placed the belt in his waiting hand. "You see Mr. Arc my original belt converted my own Aura into the energy needed to activate my body's super human strength and abilities."

"It used your what now?" Jaune asked with an expression of pure confusion.

Professor Ozpin chuckled at the boy once more. "Ah, I remember now that unlike most of our students you did not attend a combat school prior to enrolling in Beacon. Miss Nikos would you mind explaining things for Mr. Arc."

Pyrrha stepped forward now, having been content to let the professor take the lead on introducing Jaune to everything until now. "Not at all professor. Jaune Aura is a manifestation of our souls, our very life force. It shields and protects us as well as lends us its strength in our battles with the Grimm." Pyrrha explained. "Have you noticed I'm not having trouble walking anymore?" She asked causing a look of pure surprise to dawn across Jaune's face.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about your legs!" Jaune gasped in concern.

"It's okay Jaune." Pyrrha giggled gingerly stretching out one of her legs to reveal the numerous scrapes, burns, and bruises from the day's earlier chaos already beginning to fade and heal. "You see Jaune, our Auras protects us in all kinds of ways." She didn't mention though how her Aura never worked this fast at healing until today, but she'd decided to talk with the professor about that later. "I've been helping the professor for some time now to find someone among the student body with enough Aura to power the Hunter System."

"But why didn't you try to use it?" Jaune asked surprising the Amazon. "I mean aren't you like a fighting tournament superstar?"

Pyrrha blushed a bit at the boy's comment. "We actually tried that early on after the professor first recruited me." She admitted. "Sadly it seems that my Semblance gives off a kind of magnetic interference which stops the belt from completing its transformation sequence."

"Wait what's a Semblance?" Jaune asked dumbly beginning to feel like he should start taking notes to keep up with all the new information.

"We can get to that later Mr. Arc." The professor interrupted. "While the loss of Miss Nikos as potential candidate was unfortunate we did come into some luck when your transcript came across my desk." He said with a grin.

"Say what now?" Jaune said cocking his head to the side.

"Allow me to explain, you see as I said earlier the Hunter System works on a similar principle to the original belt's. The difference is this." Professor Ozpin said plucking the small crystalline orb from the belt. "The Aura Core, a crystallization of my own Aura used as a conduit for the user's own. The Hunter System uses it as a focal point to transform the Aura of the wearer into the physical armor you wore into battle. But to maintain this transformation the wearer of the belt must have a somewhat substantial Aura. Having briefly encountered both your father and grandfather during the war I was aware that members of the Arc family were blessed with such naturally abundant Auras so when I first heard your family was moving to the city I encouraged your father to have you apply."

"Wait you mean you…"

"It was a bit of a gamble I admit, but it all seems to have paid off quite nicely." Ozpin said with a knowing grin. "Though you may want to work on improving your grades in math and science so it doesn't appear like I play favorites. I do have a reputations as a Headmaster to uphold after all." This earned a giggle from Pyrrha and a nervous chuckle from Jaune. "Now I sure you still have many questions, but they'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's getting late, I've already arranged for a car to meet you out front to take you most of the way home."

Jaune pulled out his Scroll to check the time and the Professor had been right, it was starting to get pretty late. "Wow, I guess I really should be getting home." Jaune said taking the belt and Aura core back from the professor. "I guess I'll, um, see you guys tomorrow then?" Jaune questioned awkwardly as the weight of everything began to set in with him.

"Indeed you will Mr. Arc, there is still much for us to do." The Professor said with a smile putting Jaune a bit at ease as he started heading back towards the elevator. "One last thing Mr. Arc. I know it may be a great deal to ask of you, but do keep in mind that all of this, including yourself, is still very much a secret."

"You don't have to worry professor." Jaune said mustering up a bit of courage. "I mean, I'd hate to let down the original Kamen Rider." He declared before stepping into the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close Jaune thought he saw another small smile ghost across the professor's face.

Once Jaune had left Pyrrha decided to speak up. "You really did pick the best candidate for the job professor." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I believe you may be right Miss Nikos." The Professor admitted taking a sip from his mug. "Now it is up to us to prepare him for what's to come."

 _ **The next day…..**_

Jaune felt on edge. He hadn't really had time to think about it when he'd gotten home last night. The second he'd stepped through the door he'd been overrun by his sisters all asking if he was alright and then once he'd managed to get them all to calm down they all started firing question off at him about Pyrrha of all things. Just thinking about it mad a faint blush start to rise to his cheeks. Luckily his dad had stepped in after a while just long enough for him to sneak off to his room. Jaune had breathed a sigh of relief and settle down on his bed surrounded by all the still unpacked boxes and just fell asleep. Luckily the morning had been easier than the day before, he guessed once you'd fought an entire pack of Beowolves and kicked a hole in their Alpha you stopped worrying about being late being late for school. He did still made it on time though and was going to count that as a win just the same, but the victory wasn't what it used to be. Once he'd gotten to school, that was when things started to get dicey. Literally just about everyone he passed on his way towards homeroom was talking about the attack yesterday, specifically about _The New Kamen Rider_. The more he heard people talking about it all he could think about were Professor Ozpin's words from the night before about keeping everything a secret. Luckily he was able to keep a low profile all the way to class, being the new guy had its advantages.

As soon as he stepped in Ruby waved him down from her seat. He moved to join her and almost immediately regretted it as he took his seat and she went into a long winded rant about how the Kamen Rider had returned. Jaune was starting to regret telling her he was a Kamen Rider fan the day before. Luckily after letting the bubbly little runner go on for a bit he was able to steer the conversation in a less possibly compromising direction. After a few moments of light hearted conversation Jaune noticed Pyrha step into the room and was about to wave her over only for the redhead to subtly bring a finger to her lips and send him a wink before heading to her seat. Jaune was surprised but then he remembered that despite everything that had happened it really had only been just a day and it would be kind of weird for the new guy to suddenly be super friendly with someone as supposedly popular as Pyrrha people might start asking questions. He'd just have to wait for a chance to talk to her about all the questions he still had.

 _ **Later at Lunch…**_

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down for lunch. He'd managed to get over his sense of unease somewhere between second and third period and now was just settling into the school's routine. It had helped that Ruby had been with him for most of his classes to keep him distracted. He'd also noticed that Pyrrha had been in all of his classes so far to, he wondered how he'd missed that yesterday. "Is this seat taken?" A warm voice asked pulling Jaune from his thoughts.

"P-Pyrrha?" Jaune stammered in surprise. "Yeah go ahead. Wait a sec." Jaune said leaning forward and trying to hide his face behind his hand. "Is it really okay for people to see us together?" He whispered.

Pyrrha just giggled and took her seat across from Jaune. "Don't worry about that too much. I was just being a little cautious this morning, but now that the excitement about yesterday's attack is starting to die down I think it's fine if people get used to seeing us together." She explained fighting back a bit of blush once she heard how the last part sounded.

"That makes sense." Jaune said thoughtfully. "I guess I was just a little surprised is all."

"O-oh, well then maybe w-we should trade numbers." Pyrrha suggested a bit hurriedly. "In case we ever need to tell each other something in secret that is." She added almost as quickly.

"That's a good idea." Jaune said grabbing a napkin and scrawling his number messily across it before handing it to Pyrrha who casually slipped it inside her blazer.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!" A familiar voice called getting the pair's attention. They turned to see Ruby approaching followed by a perturbed looking Weiss. "Hey you two, what's going on?"

"Not much, just the whole lunch thing." Jaune joked while gesturing to his food as Ruby took the seat beside him and Weiss sat down next to Pyrrha.

"Ha, nice." Ruby chuckled. "Oh, I meant to ask you earlier but have you figured out what club you're gonna join yet?"

"Huh? A club?" Jaune said dumbly. "I hadn't really thought about it."

Weiss' eye twitched at this. "You can't seriously be this dense." She snapped startling a Jaune just a bit.

"What Weiss means is that here at Beacon they strongly encourage all the students to take part in a club or a team." Pyrrha tried to explain. "It's not mandatory, but it's rare to find someone not involved with any clubs around here."

"I-I guess I can get that." Jaune said still feeling Weiss' cold stare from across the table. "What all clubs are you guys in?"

"Well me and Pyrrha are both on the track team and Weiss is on the fencing team." Ruby eagerly explained. "Oh, oh, oh, Jaune you should totally join the track team."

"Hehe, I'm not sure about that, most I do is some jogging on my days off." Jaune said scratching the back of his head. "So what events do you two do?" Jaune asked legitimately curious.

"I do the hundred meter dash and the pole vault, but Pyrrha is our star at discus and javelin thrower." Ruby boasted. "She's so good she doesn't even have to come to practice most of the time."

"It's really not like that." Pyrrha bashfully tried to explain. "I'm just busy with my work assisting Professor Ozpin."

"Still, at least you two still manage to bring something respectable to the team. Unlike Cardin." Weiss scowled while cast a glance to a spot several tables away where a group of rowdy boys were making a commotion.

"Hey isn't that the guy who knocked you down in the hall yesterday?" Jaune asked recognizing the largest guy at the table. "Wait, he's actually on the team with you guys?"

"Ugh, yeah." Ruby sighed. "He's our shot putter and splits time between our club and the wrestling team." She explained. "But forget about that, you should still come by and check out the track team after school." Ruby encouraged before her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh no! I just remembered I forgot to do my homework for next period!" She said shooting up and grabbing only the cookie on her tray and her milk. "I'll see you guys later." She said before hurrying off at breakneck speed.

 _ **Moments later up on the school's roof…..**_

"Ah highschool." Roman sighed to himself looking out at the students bustling around the campus below. "No greater bed for fear, resentment, and insecurity. Almost makes me wish I'd bother going to one." He chuckled to himself reaching into his coat and pulling out the mask shard. Even through his glove he could feel the energy of the small fragment pulsing between his fingers. "Now let's see who will be our first lucky contestant." He chuckled as a dark purplish energy enshrouded his eyes allowing him to see faint blackish auras around the students below. "No, no, close but no, of course you have daddy issues." Roman muttered to himself scanning through the crowd of students. "Oh wait, what do we have here?" He smirked as he watched a girl come rushing out of one of the building furiously trying to scribble down something on a piece of paper before finally stopping to kneel at a bench to finish her assignment. "Oooh, little Red you're bottling up some nasty emotions. I think we've found a winner." Roman laughed as he let the mask shard fly with a flick of his wrist at girl below watching with satisfaction as it found its mark and melded itself with the girl's flesh without her even noticing. "Now let's sit back and watch the fireworks."

 _ **Later on after school…..**_

Jaune yawned as the bell rang signaling the end of the day's classes. As he finished gathering up his books Ruby and Pyrrha moved to approach his desk. "So Jaune, you decide if want to check out the track team?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Sure, I guess I can swing by and have a look. Not like I'm doing anything after school today right?" Jaune said casting a quick look towards Pyrrha who just gave him a smile and a shrug.

"Great, we'll meet you by the track after we get changed." Ruby beamed before grabbing Pyrrha by the wrist and leading the taller girl towards door. "C'mon Pyrrha!"

Jaune just smiled as he finished gathering up his things and started heading towards his locker. It wasn't long before his Scroll went off alerting him to a text from an unknown number. He opened the message and read it as he reached his locker.

 **-Jaune, it's Pyrrha. Don't worry about you-know-what, we can talk more about that after practice in the bunker okay.**

Jaune just smiled, it looked like Pyrrha had been right about exchanging numbers so they could talk in secret. He quickly made sure to enter the number into his Scroll before texting her back.

 **-Sounds like a good plan. But we really need to come up with a better name for our secret base than the bunker. I was thinking of something along the lines of THE RIDER CAVE! What do you think?**

As Jaune finished stashing his books in his locker his Scroll buzzed once again with another message from Pyrrha.

 **-I'll let you be the one to bring that up with Professor Ozpin ;) I'll see you down by the track.**

This earned a nervous chuckle from the blond as he started heading out. It wasn't until after a few minutes of wandering that Jaune realized he'd made a bit of a mistake. He had no idea where the track actually was. He'd only been here for two days after all and due to its prestigious nature Beacon was easily one of the biggest schools in the kingdom, honestly if he hadn't had Ruby's help on the first day he would have probably gotten lost more than once trying to navigate its halls. For now his best bet was to at least make his way outside and hope that Beacon wasn't one of those schools with a fancy indoor track and field.

Luckily for Jaune after a few minutes he was able to make his way out onto the campus grounds where he found himself staring up at the unmistakable athletics training facility. The complex was almost boggling to look at, looking more like a miniature stadium than sports facility. As he drew closer he could see students milling about in all manner of sports gear from football pads to gymnastics leotards. Still, even though he'd found where he was meant to go, he still had no idea in which direction he needed to be heading. While he was busy pondering this problem a calm voice called to him pulling him from his thoughts. "Lost?"

Jaune turned in the direction of the voice to see a boy about his age with dark black hair with a noticeable pink streak dressed in a simple green hoodie and a pair of black athletic pants standing a few feet to his left. "Just a bit." Jaune admitted with a chuckle. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the track would you?"

"Follow me, I was on my way there anyway." The young man said waving for Jaune to follow as he began walking around the outside of the massive training center. "So you're the new transfer student?" The boy asked once Jaune had caught up to walk alongside him.

"Heh, is it that obvious?" Jaune asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well most of the students here have been attending since Signal so it's not often we see a new face around here." The black haired boy explained while extending a hand to Jaune. "I'm Ren by the way."

"Jaune." The blonde grinned accepting the hand. "So are you part of the track team too?"

"No, I'm actually part of mixed martial arts team. I just prefer to get in so jogging before practice." Ren explained as they rounded a corner towards a flight of stairs that lead to a truly impressive track and field pitch. "Well here we are." Ren said with a wave of his hand before heading down towards the track.

"Jaune!" Ruby eagerly greeted as the two finished descending the stairs.

"Ruby." Jaune waved as the bubbly girl jogged up to them followed by Pyrrha.

"Ren." Pyrrha warmly greeted as she joined them.

"Pyrrha." Ren said simply with a nod.

"Nora!" Blurted a loud ginger haired girl as she jumped up between the four earning a startled scream from Jaune as he stumble backwards off his feet.

Ren just sighed. "Hello Nora."

"Ren, you made a friend!" The girl named Nora beamed reaching down and hoisting the blonde back up to his feet with ease.

"Sorry about that Jaune." Pyrrha giggled. "Allow me to introduce Nora, our team's star hammer thrower."

"Pleased to meet'cha." Nora grinned snatching up Jaune's hand in her own and giving it and enthusiastic and crush shake.

"Ye-ow!" Jaune groaned. "Nice to meet you too." He said when she'd finally released her grip.

"Hey you there!" Came a loud gruff call from a ways down the track. "Rose! Nikos! Valkyrie!" Barked a short squared faced man in red track suit. "Quit your lollygagging and get your keisters in gear and get to your positions. I want this practice started ten minutes ago!"

"Yes sir Coach Sarge!" The girls called back. "Well we have to go." Pyrrha said with a shrug. "We'll meet up with you two later."

"Sure, go ahead." Jaune said before turning to Ren. "But seriously is that guy a coach or a Sargent?"

"Actually his name is just Sarge." Ren clarified stretching a bit.

"Oh, wait what!?"

"And you two!" Coach Sarge interrupted pointing at the pair. "Either start running or get off my field!"

Jaune took a cautious step back as the surly coach fixed them with his gaze. "I think I'll just, uh, head up towards the bleachers." Jaune said already slowly making his way off the field.

"I think that would be for the best." Ren acknowledge as he finally finished up his stretches.

After Jaune had settled into his spot on the bleachers he couldn't help but marvel at skill and talent on display before him. He started to wonder if aside from being the new Kamen Rider if he really had what it took to actually stand on the same field as some the other students.

While Jaune was wondering this Ruby was just finishing her first timed run of the day. It hadn't been her best, but she was still happy with her showing nonetheless. That was when she saw something terribly distressing. Cardin and his goons were marching over to where she kept her things over on the sidelines and she could see the telltale signs of his vindictive smirk. "Hey, leave that alone!" Ruby shouted as she watch him reach down for her bag.

"Why, afraid I'll hurt your little lucky charm?" Cardin taunted as the red haired girl ran towards them while he reached into her bag and pulled out a small red cloak. "What the heck is this?" He laughed holding it over his head as Ruby made it to them and started trying to snatch it back.

"I said leave it alone!" Ruby yelled as Cardin tossed the cloak to Russel.

"Aw, did you get this from your mommy?" The mohawked boy laughed passing the cloak to Sky just as Ruby tried to grab the cloak from him.

"Ha! Which one? Dove asked as the cloak was thrown to him next.

"Give it back!" Ruby cried in frustration watching as the cloak was tossed back to Cardin.

"Hey yeah twerp which mom gave did you get this from? The one who ran away or the one who up and died?" Cardin laughed meanly at the much shorter girl.

"Give it back you big jerk!" Ruby nearly screamed as she futilely pounded her fists against the bigger boy's chest.

"Oh, so I'm a jerk now am I?" Cardin growled effortlessly shoving Ruby to the ground away from him with his free hand. "Well then if you want this ratty old thing so much why don't you just go get it!" He blustered balling up the cloak before resting it in the palm of his hand like a shot put, winding up, and hurling it over the track where it landed with a splash in a mud soaked puddle. "Ha! How about that placement boys?" Cardin boasted while striking a pose.

"What a shot man." Sky cheered while other just clapped and laughed while Ruby looked on in horror.

"No!" Ruby cried scrambling off the ground and hurrying over to the puddle. When she reached her cloak it had already sunken down to the mud staining the crimson material. "No." Ruby choked out pulling her cherished possession from the muck and cradling it.

"Wait, I think she's about to cry." Cardin laughed until he was taken off guard by a shove from Jaune who'd noticed their bullying and had rushed down from his spot in the bleachers.

"What's your problem man!?" Jaune huffed watching the bulkier boy stagger back a step before stepping back to stare down the blond.

"Problem, I don't have any problems new kid." Cardin boasted before returning Jaune's shove with one of his own sending the smaller boy to the ground. "Aw, did I mess up you trying to look tough in front of your little twerpy girlfriend?" He taunted.

"Winchester!" The coach bellowed as he marched towards them having finally caught a glimpse at what had been going on. "What in the sam hell do you think you're doing!"

"Nothing to worry about coach." Cardin tried to cajole stepping between Jaune and the stubby teacher. "Just getting a little pumped up before practice is all."

"Well then I hope you're good and warmed up private, because I want to see you give me ten laps around this track right now and then get to your damn position and start practicing before I bench you for insubordination!" Coach Sarge barked up at Cardin making him back pedal for a step despite towering over the older man. "Did I stutter boy, get moving!" Sarge yelled before giving his whistling an ear splitting blow.

"I'm going coach, I'm going." Cardin said covering his ears as he jogged onto the track.

"And you lot!" The coach almost roared turning to rest of Cardin's gang. "Get off my field before I volunteer all three of you as targets for Nikos' javelin practice! Go on! Move, move, move!" Sarge growled prompting the boys to suddenly remember they had other places to be.

"Watch your back new kid." Jaune heard one of them mutter before they started heading off the track as Pyrrha came jogging up to help Jaune.

"I really don't like them." Pyrrha said showing Jaune for the first time the usually kind hearted girl could in fact get angry.

"Yeah, hey thanks." Jaune said as the Spartan helped pull him to his feet. "Hey, how's Ruby?"

"Rose where do you think you're going!?" Sarge barked answering Jaune's question as they turned to see Ruby running off the track clutching her soiled hood to her chest. "If you don't get back here right now I'll…" But it was too late Ruby was already halfway up the stairs leading away from the track. "Gosh darn it, they don't pay me enough to deal with these kids." The coach grumbled to himself.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on her." Jaune said already feeling worried for the younger girl.

"Wait Jaune, I'll come with you." Pyrrha says moving to follow Jaune as he started heading towards the stairs.

"Nikos where do you think you're going?" Sarge butted in. "Get back to your position now, I will not have two of my athletes run out on this practice! Am I understood!?"

Pyrrha looked conflicted as she looked from Jaune to the coach before letting out a sigh. "Yes sir coach Sarge."

"Don't worry Pyrrha!" Jaune called back as he made it to the stairs. "I'll meet back up with you in a little while okay?"

Pyrrha just gave the boy a nod before he hurried away after the young runner. Still she couldn't shake the sudden uneasy feeling she was getting about all of this. Like something deep inside telling her she should have definitely went with Jaune. But it was too late to be thinking about that now.

 _ **Up on the top of the athletics facility….**_

Roman stood poised atop the building watching with malicious glee as Neo sauntered up beside him and plopped herself down on the edge of roof, swinging her legs back and forth with a bemused expression as they watched Ruby round a corner into a secluded alcove of the facility and collapse as she began to sob. "You showed up at just the right time Neo." Roman grinned to his young charge. "I think all she needs is one last little push before the fun can begin." He said receiving a smirk from the girl as her eyes flashed pink. Roman gracefully leapt from his perch landing a mere few steps away from Ruby who seemed to pay him no mind as she continued to cry clutching her cloak to herself. "Aw, poor little red." Roman purred as he began circling the girl with a casual gait while twirling his cane. "Kids these days can just be so vindictive can't they? Trampling all over a poor girl's heart just for the sick fun of it all." Black smoke slowly started rise from Ruby's limbs signaling that Roman's words were starting to take hold. Roman just smirked even wider as he leaned in close enough for his lips to nearly brush against Ruby's ear. "But why should they have all the fun?" He ask feeling the power of the mask shard beginning to fully take hold within the girl. "Why not give them a taste of what it feel like to be small, to be pushed around, to be…hurt." He finished stepping back a bit into the shadows of the building as he felt power of the mask shard begin to pulse violently as it fed of the girl's negative emotions, the sadness, the hurt, and most importantly the anger. "That's it kid, let it all out." He grinned.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Came a call from around the corner prompting Roman to take another step back into the shadows as Jaune turned into the alcove to find his friend kneeling on the ground sitting in the center of swirling vortex of black smoke. "R-Ruby…what's going…." Before Jaune could finish his sentence Ruby threw back her head, eyes radiating a blood red light, and let loose a primal scream as the power of the mask shard inside her reached its apex sending a powerful shockwave radiating out that nearly tore Jaune off his feet as he moved his arms up to shield his eyes. When the force of the blast had settled Jaune looked up to see where in the spot Ruby had been, his friend and classmate, now stood some kind of monster. While still human in shape what now stood before him was some kind of creature clothed in some manner of obsidian like armor with long white bone-like claws protruding from its fingers wearing a black and red mangy fur cowl pierced by small white spikes that came to an end in a hood which seemed to be crafted from the skull of a Beowolf.

"Happy birthday red." Roman chuckled darkly at his creation.

As the creature slowly turned towards him Jaune recognized the dark red glow in its eyes as the same light he'd seen in Ruby's only moments earlier. "Ruby, is that you?" Jaune asked in hushed tone before the creature let loose with a deafening roar that rivaled that of the Beowolf Alpha from the previous day as it leapt towards him with blinding speed and claws bared.

"Aw, poor blondy." Roman laughed as Jaune just barely managed to roll out of the way of the beast's swipe watching as the claw slashed across the adjacent wall leaving long rugged gouges in the metal. "Looks like it's a bad day to be an innocent bystander." Jaune caught a brief glimpse of some figure hiding off in the shadows just ahead of them but didn't have time to acknowledge them now already reaching into his blazer and pulling out the Hunter System and slapping it on his waist prompting the belt to materialize as he slotted the Aura Core into the entry slot. "Wait, is that?" Roman gasped watching the belt began to glow. "Don't just stand there red! Finish him off!" Roman ordered with a hint of fear in his voice as Jaune Threw the first switch.

 **READY!**

The beast that was once Ruby lunged at Jaune but again the young blond was able to duck out of the way at the last moment allowing him time to flip the second switch.

 **SET!**

"No." Roman muttered watching as another swipe missed its mark, this time only by a fraction shredding a piece of Jaune's uniform in the process. Still this gave the young warrior all the time he needed. Placing his hands on top of one another he slammed them down on the last switch. "No, no, no, no!" Roman cried pulling at the edges of his hat.

"Henshin!"

 **THE HUNT. IS. ON!**

The belt cried just as the Grimm creature made another leap at Jaune only to get blown back by a blast of light.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Roman growled as he watched the very same Kamen Rider from the other day emerge from the light. "Kid I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me." He hissed reaching into his pocket and pulling out another mask shard. Channeling the shard's energy Roman snapped his fingers prompting three swirling black and red portals to appear between him and Ruby.

"Okay, now that's new." Jaune said taking a cautious step back as he watch a small pack of Beowolves emerge from the portals. "Wait, Grimm can do that?!"

"This just keeps getting better and better." Roman grumbled to himself. "Don't just stand there you mutts! Get him!" He barked pointing with the shard spurring the Grimm to charge the masked fighter. Juane let out a cry of surprise drawing his sword and shield as the Beowolves began to try and swarm over him. "Good, now Red!" Roman snapped getting Ruby's attention as she turned and eyed him curiously. "Don't you have a score to be settle?" He growled only receiving a blank stare before the creature's eyes narrowed menacingly and it let loose a blood thirsty howl and leapt into air towards the track. "I swear it's just turning into one of those days." Roman sighed running a gloved hand down his face watching as Jaune managed to cut down two Beowolves with one slash before looking up towards the roof. "Neo!" He called watching as his young partner casually leapt down to meet him with a slightly put upon look. "Don't you give me that look, just get us out of here." Roman demanded earning a sigh from the diminutive girl before she opened her parasol causing the area around them to ripple as they disappeared from sight.

Jaune cursed himself as he watched the two mysterious figures disappear out of the corner of his eye, but there was little he could do about it with still roughly six or seven Beowolves surrounding him within the confines of the small secluded alcove. While he had the Kamen Rider suit enhancing his strength and agility he still lacked the space he needed to properly guard or dodge all of Grimm's attacks, often taking glancing blows when he blocked or attempted to counter a strike. " _If only I had some way I could take them all out at once._ " He thought to himself. Then he remembered his fight with Alpha the other day and an idea came to him. " _I'm not sure if this will work, but it's not like I have any other ideas._ " Ducking under a swiping blow from his right and countering the two charging Grimm that came to capitalize on his prone form with a well-placed shield bash Jaune flipped the two switches on the sides of the Hunter System twice in quick succession.

 **FINAL BLOW!**

As the belt called out Jaune could feel the same immense energy coursing through his body as it had the day before, but unlike when he had delivered his Rider Kick he could see the radiant light that had surrounded him then now being channeled into the blade of his sword. " _I can work with this_." He thought as stepped back up and swung his sword in a wide circular arch. "Hrrragh!" He cried as his sword cut through the Grimm sending sparks and dark smoke flying as it cut through each target. When the strike was complete the Beowolves collapse and burst apart in explosions of thick black smoke. "Okay, now that was awesome." Jaune mused to himself as he sheathed his sword and slung his shield across his back. "I'm totally gonna have to come up with a name for that move." It was then Jaune was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of screams coming from the direction of the track. "Oh no, Ruby!" With that realization Jaune ran as fast as his empowered legs would carry him.

 _ **Moments earlier down on the Track…..**_

"What the hell is that thing!?" Cardin screamed falling over himself as the strange beast landed in front of him on the track snarling at him with hate filled eyes. Even as the rest of the team screamed and fled Cardin could do little more than cower before the thing as it stalked forward with its claw drawn back and poised to strike. A shot rang out just as the creature went in for its slash and its claw was knocked back by a wall of buckshot forcing it to let out a pain and anger filled howl.

"Now you listen here dirtbag!" Sarge barked as he marched out onto the field, a shotgun gripped by its pump in his left hand as Cardin snapped out of his terror induced stupor long enough to scramble to his feet and start running away. "I don't know what kind of newfangled Grimm you are, but ain't nobody gonna lay hand on these kids as long as I'm still kick'n!" He bellowed cocking his gun dramatically with just a jerk of his arm. "Now prepare to get Sarg-augh!" The coach's words were cut short as the beast charged him with incredible speed and batted him away across the field where he crashed hard through the bleachers. With a roar of anger Ruby scanned the field finally spying her prey as he scrambled towards the stair leading away from the field. Before she could ready another charge she was distracted by another boisterous shout.

"Hey ugly! Heads up!" The creature turned towards the voice just in time to be greeted by the heavy weighted ball at the end of a regulation throwing hammer connecting with its face. "Ha ha! Bullseye!" Nora cheered only to realize her blow did little to faze the beast. "Hehe…uh-oh." Ruby lunged at the young ginger ready to tear her to bits, but at the last second yet another blow struck her eye. This time in the form of a well-aimed runner's baton.

"Nora!" Ren called as he dove toward her and swept her out of the way of the blow just in time.

"Ren! You saved me!" Nora swooned happily as she hugged the dark haired boy as if her life hadn't been in danger only seconds earlier.

"Get out of here you two! I'll try to hold it off!" Pyrrha shouted moving between the two and the creature while it seemed distracted choosing between the three of them and pursuing its original prey.

"But what about you?" Ren called back as he tried to guess their chances on if they stayed and fought.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you as soon as I can!" Pyrrha reassured. She waited until she received a nod from Ren before he hurried off with Nora in tow to breathe a sigh of relief. Now it was just her and the creature which had now seemed to have settle on at least eliminating the threat at hand. " _Good it's focused on me now. But I never seen this kind of Grimm before. I just hope I can hold it off until Jaune gets here, wherever he is._ " Pyrrha thought to herself just as the beast readied its next attack. Pyrrha braced herself as the Grimm charged her slashing at her head which avoided with a quick side roll out of its striking range. When she came to a stop she held out her hand and focused her Aura to her Semblance reaching out to the metal in the area. When the creature turned Pyrrha swung around her arm and let fly with a volley of javelins. Unfortunately it did little good as the Ruby swatted them out of the air only letting one get through which buried itself into her shoulder. As it went to pull the offending weapon free from its body Pyrrha swung out her arms and prepared her next wave of offense. Once the monster had pulled the javelin free from its shoulder the amazon charged forward swinging her left arm around hurling a wave of discuses at the beast. The attack did little to harm the Grimm, but as it brought its arms up to block Pyrrha seized the opportunity and brought down her other arm focusing with all her might as she swung as many of the shotputs she could reach down on the beast. The Grimm roared in pain as the heavy metal balls rained down on it staggering it back. This was the chance Pyrrha had been waiting for. Once more reaching out with her Semblance Pyrrha pulled the javelin the creature had discarded to her and charged aiming for its heart, but just before she could land her blow the beast caught her strike stopping it just short of its mark. With a powerful swing of its claw the Grimm sent the Spartan flying back across the field bouncing hard several times before she came to a stop. While her Aura may have handled the brunt of the attack it still did little to handle the pain and dizziness that followed as Pyrrha tried to get her bearing. A deafening roar from the creature brought her back to reality as she looked up to already see it hurtling towards her so fast she could do nothing but close her eyes and prepare for the impact. It never came, instead all that came was a resounding metal _THUNK_! Pyrrha opened her eyes to find Jaune clad in his Kamen Rider armor bearing the brunt of the blow with his shield.

"Sorry I'm late." Came the strained apology from Jaune as he struggled under the force of Ruby's blow trying to power through his guard.

Pyrrha just breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you made it." She smiled as Jaune puts all his strength into pushing back the blow. With a grunt of exertion he finally manages to knock back the claw giving him enough time and room to scoop Pyrrha up and leap away before the next blow came. Pyrrha just clung to Jaune as they came to a skidding halt several yards away.

"Well I see you've been keeping Ruby busy." Jaune said once he'd reach sure footing.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha questioned looking to Jaune and then to the Grimm beast which now seemed to have been consumed by some kind of primal fury as it thrashed around the field blindly lashing out. "Wait you don't mean…"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, but that thing used to Ruby." Jaune said sternly eyeing the raging beast.

"Then we have to save her." Pyrrha insisted already feeling overcome with a wave of concern for her younger friend.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I'm gonna do everything I can to save her." Jaune reassured. "I just need you to do one thing for me." He added turning to meet her gaze.

"What is it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked wondering just what kind of plan he'd come up with.

"Would you mind letting go?" Jaune asked as nicely as possible.

This took the Amazon off guard for a moment as she blinked, looked to Jaune and then to herself and realized she still had her arms draped around his neck as he cradle her in his arms. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Pyrrha almost shrieked as she stumbled out of his arms. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Not only were here cheeks and ears burning it felt almost as if her whole body was burning. In fact it felt like it was getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"Um…Pyrrha." Jaune said a bit hesitantly. "You're, uh, glowing….is that normal?"

Pyrrha's eyes shot open at this and the first thing she saw was that Jaune was indeed right. She was glowing, and not with the same deep blackish manner of her Aura, but with a deep orange radiance she had never seen before. "What's going on?" She wondered aloud unconsciously reaching a hand towards Jaune in confusion. As she did this the strange light seemed to react with the Hunter System causing all of it to focus into Pyrrha hand before culminating in a blinding flash. When the light had faded the two marveled to see hovering just above Pyrrha's palm was a new Aura Core.

"Whoa." Jaune gasped while cautiously reaching to pluck the round crystal out of the air. It was different from the original, this one was a bright translucent orange and where the first had had the Kamen Rider's symbol in its center this one had what looked to be an arrow or spear laid across some kind of shield.

"It's never done anything like that before." Pyrrha said stunned looking at the core.

The two were pulled from their wonder by a vicious roar. It seemed they weren't the only ones whose attention had been drawn by the blinding flash and if anything it seemed to have thrown the creature that had once been their friend into an even greater rage. "O-okay Pyrrha, we've got a new Aura Core. What do I do with it?" Jaune questioned hurriedly as the Grimm beast prepared for another attack.

"R-right, Professor Ozpin had talked about possibly creating more Aura Cores." Pyrrha said frantically racking her brain for the information. "You should be able to disengage your primary core without canceling your transformation by flipping the center switch and removing the core. If you replace it with the new core and then flip the switch it should activate it…in theory."

"In theory!?" Jaune cried turning to look at the red haired girl only for Ruby to let loose another roar and begin her charge. "Oh come on!" Jaune moaned in exasperation as he re-sheathed his weapons and ran to meet the beast head on. Just before the two could collide Jaune leapt off the ground and delivered a dropkick. The blow caught the Grimm off guard before it had fully readied it attack so as the kick connected it was sent flying back across the field giving Jaune the space he needed to work as he landed. "Well time to test the theory." Juane followed Pyrrha's instructions first flipping the switch and ejecting the original core then slotting the new core into entry slot prompting the belt to make a sound he'd yet to hear.

 **AURA CHANGE!**

"Well, so far so good." Jaune muttered to himself positioning his hands high above the switch like before. "Henshin!" He cried slamming them down across the switch.

 **SPARTAN VALOR!**

 **MILO AND AKOUO!**

Again a blinding bright light engulfed Jaune, but this time it shown like a deep fiery orange which radiated an intense heat. When the light had finally died Pyrrha could finally get a look at him and could only stare in wonder. His armor had completely changed, where once his armor had been white and silver now it was decorated in rich reds and oranges with deep bronze accents. Even his helmet had changed. Where the knight's helm had once adorned it now there was what looked be part of a Spartan's helm in its stead. His weapons had changed as well. On his left arm replacing his knightly kite shield was a large circular Roman one and in his right hand he held some odd looking weapon that seemed to resemble a short sword.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jaune whined looking down at his new weapons. "I think this things actually shorter than my last sword." He complained.

"Jaune look out!" Pyrrha warned pulling Jaune from his thoughts just in time to see the monster swinging its claw at him.

"Oh crap!" Jaune swore throwing up his shield to stop the blow and nearly getting knocked back by the force making him have to dig his feet in just to keep from getting knocked off them. But this still worked in his favor as the beast left its guard wide open for him to bring his sword down and…whiff the blow entirely slashing through air. "Yup! Definitely shorter!" Jaune cursed as the creature brought its other arm up and batted him across the field with resounding force.

Pyrrha looked on in horror as she watched the scene repeat itself several times over the next few minutes. She was afraid of this. Until now Jaune had been fighting mostly on instinct letting the suit do most of the work for him, but now that he having trouble adjusting to a new weapon and fighting style even if it was similar to his own. She couldn't help but flinch as she watched Jaune get sent crashing across the field with another blow.

"Did anyone get the number of that Bullhead?" Jaune moaned forcing himself back to his feet only to be greeted with the unmistakable form of the growling creature already hurtling towards him for another attack. "Nevermind I found it." Jaune groaned adjusting his grip on his new sword for an attempt at a counter attack. What Jaune hadn't planned was for his finger to graze a small button just beneath the hilt causing the handle of his weapon to unfurl in his hands and shoot forwards towards Ruby forcing her to leap back at the last moment to avoid the jutting point of the spear. "Okay, is that supposed to happen?" Jaune asked sparing a brief glance towards Pyrrha who could only shrug in reply. "Okay well then let's see what this thing can do now I guess." Jaune said again going to readjust his grip only to brush against another button causing a crack of gunfire to let loose from the opposite end of the spear sending it hurtling out of his grip and catching the monster off guard as it tore through a chunk of its shoulder plating. "Wow, that was awesome, I totally meant to do that!" Jaune gloated only for a realization to hit him. "Oh crap my spear!" Jaune gasped reaching out absently for his lost weapon. What shocked him was the dark black energy that enveloped his hand coupled with what a powerful drawing force he felt as somehow his spear was pulled back to him from the spot where it had imbedded itself on the other end of the field. "Whoa! Pyrrha did you see that!" Jaune shouted turning to the equally stunned girl several yards away. "I've got magic powers!"

Pyrrha was brought out of her shock by the pure stupidity of Jaune's statement. "It's not magic Jaune! You're using my Semblance, you have the power of polarity!" She shouted to him as the beast charged him once again.

Jaune was able to keep Ruby at bay this time by swiping at her from just outside of her range long enough to form a reply. "So I power over…poles?" Jaune called back confused as he dodged a swipe aimed for his head. He guessed that kind of made sense, spears were a kind of pole after all, then Jaune had to mentally suppress the first image that came to his head involving Pyrrha and poles. The adrenaline had to be starting to get to him.

Pyrrha took a moment to message her temples before answering her partner. "No Jaune! Not poles! Magnets, you have magnet powers!" She yelled trying to make it as easy for him to understand as possible.

"Oh! That makes way more sense." Jaune called back immediately feeling stupid even as he managed to push the Grimm back with a rush of spear thrusts. " _Wait, I think I've got an idea_." He thought to himself with a clever smirk. Loosening his shield from its spot on his arm Jaune jumped back and with a form that actually impressed Pyrrha for an amateur he spun and hurled his shield at the creature like a discus. The through was off though sailing to the left of the target. Taking the opportunity Ruby ran in towards the now mostly defenseless warrior with both her claws bared and at the ready. " _Let's hope this works._ " As the beast closed in Jaune clenched his fist and pulled his arm in focusing on the same energy he'd felt before. He watched with satisfaction as the shield halted its course and came hurtling back with incredible speed and force crashing into the back of the monster's head before it could strike. As the Grimm fell Jaune flipped out of the way plucking the shield out of the air and replacing it on his arm. As he watched the groggy beast slowly try to get its bearings back and began to formulate another plan he noticed there was still one more button left on his new weapon he had yet to press. " _Well the last two worked out pretty well, might as well try to go three for three._ " He mused pressing the button and watching as the spears blade and hilt folded inwards forming into a kind of rifle in his hand. "Whoa! Okay, I take it back, this weapon is awesome." Jaune grinned as he sighted on the beast as it turned to face him and fired. Each shot rocked the Grimm forcing it to stagger back and try to guard itself until a shot to the knee took it off its feet.

"Jaune, now's your chance to finish it!" Pyrrha shouted as she watched the beast reel on its back. "Use your Final Blow!"

"Are you sure about that Pyrrha?" Jaune called back to her. "The last two times I used that the Grimm just kind of…exploded." He said worrying if Ruby would be okay if he tried it on her.

"The Hunter System is only designed to harm Grimm, if Ruby really is still in there the Final Blow shouldn't affect her!" Pyrrha explained. "At least I hope." She worried muttered to herself.

"Alright then, here I go!" Jaune called back as he returned his weapon to its spear mode and flipped the switches as he watched the creature make it back to its feet.

 **FINAL BLOW!**

As the belt cried something seemed to change within the beast, it seemed to have realized it was no longer fighting a battle it could win and was getting ready to make its escape. "Oh no you don't!" Jaune yelled as he once more hurled his shield at the Grimm as it turned to make a run for the bleachers catching it in the small of its back and driving it to its knees. Taking his chance Jaune leapt up into the air already feeling the power welling up inside of him and channeling it into his spear. "Now give me back my friend!" He yelled pressing the button on the shaft again, but this time instead of the crack of a gun all of the energy he'd channeled into the weapon erupted from the back as it rocketed towards the Grimm in a flash piercing through it with concussive force. The creature threw back its head and let loose with one last painful howl before it burst in a small mushroom cloud of black swirling energy and smoke as the mask shard shot from its chest and shattered into dust.

Unnoticed up in the stand Roman and Neo watched on, the former scowling angrily as he watch their creation fall. "I'm really starting to hate that kid." He growled through gritted teeth as he stood up and motioned for the ice-cream haired girl to follow. "The boss is not gonna be happy to hear about this."

Back on the field Jaune and Pyrrha were fighting their way through the lingering smoke and dust hoping to find any sign of their friend. "Ruby! Ruby can you hear me!?" Pyrrha called while trying to shield her eyes from the smoke.

"There I can see her" Jaune pointed finding the younger girl sprawl in a heap in the center of a scorched patch of field. Once they'd reached her Jaune dropped to his knees and cradle the girl seeing that she seemed at least physically no worse for the wear, she was even still clutching her hood to herself. "Ruby! C'mon, wake up." Jaune prodded trying to get any sign of life from the girl. Even now after all the monsters and the fighting the thing that actually scared him the most was the thought of losing his friend right then and there.

"Ja-jaune…" Ruby finally managed to croak, her voice sounding rough and tired as she began to stir.

"Yeah Ruby!" Jaune cheered with relief. "Yeah it's me."

"Jaune." Pyrrha gasped leaning in closer. "Look." She said getting his attention from Ruby's face long enough to notice the faint red glow emanating from the Hunter System.

"No way." Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched the same reddish light begin radiating from Ruby's hand until just like before it erupted in a blinding flash as another new Aura Core was created. "Okay seriously." Jaune finally spoke looking up at Pyrrha as he plucked the core out of Ruby's palm as the last of the light died down. "We're gonna have to talk to Ozpin about this when we get done."

"Jaune?" Ruby called getting both her friends attention as she was starting to sound back to her old self.

"Yeah Ruby?" Jaune asked looking back down at her to see her staring back at him with wide shocked eyes.

"You're the new Kamen Rider?" She whispered in disbelief.

There was a very long and awkward pause as that question hung in the air. What neither girl could see right then though was just how much Jaune was currently sweating inside his helmet trying to think of literally anyway to get out of this situation cleanly. "P-pardon me Miss, I d-don't know this Jaune of who you speak of." He said trying to deepen his voice and act as professional as possible. "I am just a lone figure in the fight for man. The New Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Hunter." Unfortunately it was about that time the belt decided to loudly interrupt.

 **AURA LEVEL BELOW 25%**

 **SHUTTING DOWN!**

And in a brief flash of light Jaune was left kneeling there cradling Ruby in his arms in just his regular school uniform.

"So much for our secret identities." Pyrrha sighed tiredly as Ruby began to squeal.

"Oh my gosh! I'm friends with the new Kamen Rider!" Jaune could only laugh nervously. He really hoped Ozpin wouldn't be too mad about all this.

* * *

 **Now how was that for some classic tokusatsu fun.**

 **There was so much I enjoyed about writing this chapter from having Roman running around be his old nasty self (RIP in Peace Based Hatman, you will be missed in RWBY), to writing out all of the action scenes, to coming up with the idea to having Sarge cameo as the track coach (Seriously, you think Cinder could have held off on destroying Beacon for like two more seasons so we could have seen like one or two more teachers first), to even coming up with all of the jokes (legit, I haven't laughed as hard as I did when I first thought up about the whole shouting match about the poles in a long time). This chapter was just a treat to write.**

 **Then there was the whole reveal of Ozpin's backstory for this series. I really imagine him a classic Hongo Takeshi style Showa Rider, complete with having him being a good old fashion Kaizou Ningen (Cyborg, I'm sorry my weebs is showing) and imagine his Rider suit as re-skin of Rider 1's suit with Ozpin's color scheme.**

 **My only regret was not being able to come up with a term for the Grimm Human Monsters that we introduced this chapter so if you have an idea for what they should be called let me know in the reviews and if I like it I will credit you in the next chapter.**

 **Well I'm off to go catch up on sleep before I throw myself back into fire to work on a chapter for one of my other fics.**

 **As always if you enjoyed this let me know with a review, I love hearing from you all and if you aren't already then follow this fic or check out my other stories.**

 **Til next time guys**

 **P.S. I will no longer hold it against you if you're a fan of Wizard, it could always be worse...you could actually like Ghost.**


End file.
